


国王的命令是绝对的！

by xiaomi0724



Category: ES - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724





	国王的命令是绝对的！

国王的命令是绝对的。在床上当然也是如此。

Leo坐在床沿上洋洋自得地打开双腿，释放出横冲直撞的小兽。

 

“跪下～♪”

 

司内心喊着反对，但还是遵循被调教后的本能一边解开领带和衬衫的扣子，一边跪了下来，嘴巴凑近湿润的前端，像舔舐棒棒糖一样舔了起来，白浊的爱液流到他娇嫩的唇边，被他伸出红彤彤的小舌滑进嘴里。嗯……对于精液的味道，他说不上喜欢或者讨厌，如果这是对方的一部分，就接受好了。

 

那张狂的部位肆意掠过司那张漂亮的脸蛋，蹭在脸上的感觉痒痒的，从脖颈往下，一路湿滑，最终停留在他的胸前，在那片爱的沼泽里欢快地窜动着。

 

司握着leo那膨胀的欲望，上下来回在胸前蹭，可爱的乳粒挺立在两旁，被对方按住摩挲，平时狂妄骄傲的神情在此刻也变得甜美柔和，湿漉漉的双眼里满是向情欲屈服的温顺。脸被对方捧在掌心里，拇指掠过他发红的鼻尖，伸进齿间，与舌头相互嬉戏。

 

“スオ～太棒了…我好开心……”

 

听到恋人如此的感慨便心满意足了。笑意浮现在司兴奋的瞳孔里，他望见那爱的野兽冲撞在Leo愉快的神情中，似是被鼓舞了一番，吮住那手指，品味起来，发出“呜呜”的声音，又加快了手上的摩擦，身体被夹在对方的双腿间，有一种妙不可言的亲密感。

 

面对这个名为性爱的游戏，司也秉持一贯的认真态度，忘我地投入其中，合格的恋人就一定要让对方感到满足。

 

司作为骑士会好好配合Leader的，即使……是在床上！

 

Leo的吻带来了甜蜜的喜悦，如同奖励一样的吻，正是司此刻能想到最好的回馈，其他更加令人害羞的想象追逐着他，他躲避着，不知所措。

 

“スオ～乖乖像发情的小野猫一样趴好～”

 

Leo宣布着不容反驳的命令。司还在回味方才的深吻，对接下来的行动懵然不觉，就被对方推倒在床上，身体扭成性感的姿势，支撑着的双臂显得柔软无力。腰部被leo抱住往后拖，司感觉到力量正离开自己的身体，很快，腹部贴在床沿，双腿垂下床榻，leo的手转而下滑，脱掉碍手碍脚的腕表，将司的臀部抬起来对准膨胀的欲望。

 

司抓住被单，耻辱感浮上通红的面颊，又像是在等待爱的降临，惶惶不安。

 

“把屁股再抬高一点！乖～你好可爱哦！”

 

leo拍打着司的臀部，解开他身上的衣裤，浑身的防备都被卸下，赤裸的躯体羞涩地泛着爱情的光彩。

 

“要听话哦～”

 

就像被施了魔法的声音，令人情迷意乱，司遵循leo的指令尽可能地抬高臀部，任由对方顽劣的巴掌拍上他白皙浑圆的屁股。如果这也是骑士的义务的话……啊啊啊，这种时候还谈什么国王和骑士，可恶的混蛋男友，竟然以揉搓他的羞耻心为乐。

 

“要听话～”

 

如同一个致命的回响，司的心底防线完全崩溃了，一头红发被leo扯起，脸高高仰起，有一种窒息的快感。啪，啪，啪，leo的巴掌如落雨般降临到柔软的臀上。带来极度的羞耻。接着，leo从后面给司套上联系着皮绳的黑色项圈，让他浑身光裸地出现在床边上的镜子里。

 

这条细长的皮绳，绕过司的身体抵达被固定在腰部的手腕上的手环，相互捆住，下体在leo的手指搅弄中得到了兴奋，直到粗壮的根部深入后庭，被填满的感觉令司安心。

 

温顺又淫荡。

 

什么啊，司看着镜子里陌生的自己。在耻辱的情欲被激发出来以前，他不知道体内藏着多少色情的蓓蕾，这种被对方控制的快感无关尊严，反倒有一种将自己的全部托付给对方的安心感。但羞耻心的确在此时助纣为虐，越是感到羞耻，就越能体会到被调教的快乐。

 

这种难以启齿的性爱游戏，隐藏在日常生活的背后而成为两个人缄默的秘密。回到家关上门，他们才成为了真正的自己。他早该知道Leo那张人畜无害的面孔下拥有怎样可怕的魄力，征服与掌控，国王不就是这样的吗？

 

啊，可他偏偏心甘情愿地追随他，就连这种事情上都在追随他。

 

“舒服吗，スオ~回答我嘛！”

 

好爽，Leader，插得再深一点，呜呜呜，司好想要…

 

他说不出这种话，一辈子都说不出来。

 

司咬着干涩的小红唇，似是要将所有羞耻的愉悦一并带出体内，大喊道：

 

“月永Leo，是笨蛋！”


End file.
